recolormefandomcom-20200213-history
TekTon
1 In the beginning Tekton created the URL and It was good. 2 Now the Recolor was formless and empty, darkness was over the surface of the deep, and the Spirit of Tekton was hovering over the waters. 3 And Tekton said, “Let there be a home page,” and there was a home page. 4 Tekton saw that the layout was good, and he separated the site into sections. 5 Tekton called the new idea “tabs,” and created the Play tab.” And there was quads, and there was mini games—the first day. 6 And Tekton said, “Let there be forums different than before” and decided to create the GD. 7 So Tekton made the GD and separated the ED underneath it in order to irritate the users with it. And it was so. 8 Tekton called other forums by their names. And there were forums, and there were community polls —the second day. 9 And Tekton said, “Let the shop appear so clothes can be gathered to one place, and let currency come.” And it was so. 10 Tekton called the place “Market,” and the gathered shiny gold pieces he called “bits.” And Tekton saw that it was good. 11 Then Tekton said, “Let the site have clothing. And it was so. 12 And Tekton saw that it was good. 13 And there was more every day, and there was a bunny—the third day. 14 And Tekton said, “Let there be democracy in the header bar to separate the subscriber from the normal user, and let them serve as signs to mark sacred times of having a voice in the site. And it was so. 17 Tekton set it in the headerbar of the site to give choice to the users, 18 to govern the choice of clothing, and to actually pay attention to what users want to have. And Tekton saw that it was good. 19 And there was voting—the fourth day. 20 And Tekton said, “Let the user have options, and let them have a personal bio.” 21 So Tekton created the great account options and every user had a choice of faction. And Tekton saw that it was good. Except for Justice. Tekton saw that it was bad and took it away. 22 Tekton did however bless them and said, “Be fruitful and increase in number, here is a referral link.” 23 And there was options, and there was referrals—the fifth day. 24 And Tekton said, “I guess I need a ToS”, And it was so. 25 Tekton made the ToS basic with room to post anything as long as it was labelled and lawfully good. 26 Then Tekton said, “Let us make avatars, in our likeness, so that they may rule over recolor, and over all creatures that are made as items.” 27 So Tekton created mankind in his own image, in the image of Tekton he created them; male bases and female bases he created them. 28 Tekton blessed them and said to them, “Be fruitful and increase in number; Use the referral link. Post in the Forums and Play the games.” 29 Then Tekton said, “I give you these slider bars to go forth into the recolor.me world with choices.” And it was so. 31 Tekton saw all that he had made, and it was very good. And there was site, and there was users—the sixth day. 32 Thus the Site and the Avatars were completed in all their vast array. 33 By the seventh day Tekton had finished the work he had been doing; so on the seventh day he rested from all his work. 34 Then Tekton blessed the seventh day and made moderators, because on it he rested from all the work of creating that he had done and didn’t have to worry about the bullshit in the forums. Category:Users